<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night Alone With You by JaskiersWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619322">A Night Alone With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf'>JaskiersWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, One Shot, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaskier is secretly an introvert and is desperate for some time to be alone, and being alone with Geralt is just so much better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night Alone With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt:  "Some tender hurt/comfort for Geraskier please ☺️ Like maybe Jaskier is having a hard day and is sad in bed and Geralt comforts him or something like that ." - By Geraskier-Trashh on Tumblr. </p><p>I'm not sure how well this hit the prompt but that's probably me over analysing. Either way I quite like how this turned out :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To look at Jaskier Pankratz, you would think that he thrived when he was around people. </p><p>That wasn’t strictly true. </p><p>Yes, he did love people. He loved pleasing people but most of all he loved the music. He sang and he danced and he flirted with the crowd but it was about the music. It was only ever about the music. </p><p>No one expected a famous troubadour and poet to retire to their room alone at night and whilst he was more than happy to have a warm body to lie with, tonight he was fucking exhausted.</p><p>He’d been performing for three nights straight and every evening he’d been surrounded by beautiful people that had demanded his attention. He needed a break. He needed to hide under the sheets in his rented room. He needed to spend a week in the woods with just the taciturn witcher for company. He needed to get away from all this noise and people. </p><p>He just needed to recharge. </p><p>Then he could go back to the extroverted bard that everyone knew and loved. </p><p>He finished his song with a last strum of the lute. He smiled brightly at the crowd and bowed whilst the final notes hung in the air. He gathered up the coins that were flung in his direction and gracefully declined any offers of drinks, then he scarpered up to his room taking the stairs two at a time. </p><p>His doublet fell to the floor and he kicked off his boots then he dove under the covers. </p><p>The weight fell over him and he could finally breathe again. He hummed happily and closed his eyes. In his head he wove the next few verses of his latest composition, picturing the story so very clearly in the empty darkness of his room. He muttered under his breath as he tested out the rhymes and rhythms of the lines. Occasionally he would scrunch up his nose as the story went somewhere he didn’t like, and then he’d start over. He kept starting over until the daydream and the story of his ballad followed the path that he wanted it to. </p><p>Eventually his eyes grew heavy as he told himself his own bedtime stories and he fell asleep with his head still buried under the covers. </p>
<hr/><p>He woke up drenched in sweat and with a pounding headache, which wasn’t helped by insistent knocking on his door. </p><p>“Bollocks.” He grumbled and untangled himself from the sheets. He pulled them around his shoulders like a cape and yawned as he padded across the wooden floorboards towards the door. </p><p>“Jaskier.” Angela, the barmaid who he had spent the previous evening with, purred as he opened the door, clearly aiming for seductive and on any other day he would have been delighted. </p><p>As it was it took all his energy not to slam the door in her face. </p><p>“Is everything alright?” He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He peered back at his window. It was still dark outside and he could see the moon even from across the room. </p><p>She pulled at the lace of her bodice and sauntered into his room. </p><p>“It is now we’re alone.” She dragged a finger down his chest, pulling at his half opened shirt. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>“Ah. I see.” He mumbled and extracted himself from her grip. “No. Thank you for the offer but I would really rather get some rest… alone.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip. “But last night?” She pouted. </p><p>“Was wonderful.” He agreed, and honestly it had been. </p><p>She sighed. “But not tonight?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Not tonight.”</p><p>She nodded with a frown, obviously hurt by his rejection. He leaned in to kiss her cheek and he squeezed her hand. “It’s nothing personal, darling.” </p><p>“Well, goodnight.” She pulled away from him too roughly and he sighed. </p><p>Fucking people, but at least she’d let it go easily, not everyone did. </p><p>“Goodnight, sweet Angela.” He whispered after her. </p><p>Then he sighed again. </p><p>“Bloody hell.” He groaned.</p><p>He pulled off his shirt and trousers this time, not wanting to overheat again and flopped back down on the bed. He jumped straight back into his composing, he couldn’t remember exactly which at point he’d fallen asleep so he went from the last bit he could remember. </p><p>Until there was another knock at the door just as he was starting to fall back to sleep.</p><p>“Oh fuck off!” He groaned. “Can’t a bard get some peace?”</p><p>“Jaskier.”</p><p>His eyes went wide and he jumped from the bed, pulling the covers with him. He almost tripped up as they tangled around his ankles and he crashed into the door.</p><p>Geralt!</p><p>He’d been out on a hunt the last view days and Jaskier hadn’t been expecting the witcher back for another day at least. There was a teensy chance that his worrying about the witcher had contributed to his foul mood and lowered his tolerance of people. It was mentally exhausting knowing that his best friend was out there risking his life for the thankless souls of humanity and there was nothing he could do about it. In front of people he acted like he had every confidence in Geralt’s abilities but in reality he’d seen the scars, he’d even seen a few of the wounds that left the scars. </p><p>No matter how good Geralt was, it never diminished the risk of him getting hurt. </p><p>Jaskier flung about the door and pulled the slightly startled witcher inside. </p><p>“Geralt!” Jaskier greeted him warmly. “How was your hunt? You must tell me everything!” He babbled on like he usually would. He didn’t want to cause Geralt any concern, especially if he’d been injured, by not being his usual verbose self. </p><p>Geralt hummed and slunk down on the edge of the bed. “Thought you’d have company?”</p><p>Jaskier shrugged. </p><p>Geralt scowled at him. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Jaskier stammered but slid down onto the bed next to Geralt and pulled at the covers so they were once again draped over his shoulders. “Yeah.” He drawled, the word sounding false even to his ears. </p><p>“Jaskier.” Geralt growled. </p><p>“I. I just needed a rest.” Jaskier mumbled.</p><p>Geralt scoffed. </p><p>“I needed to be alone.” He sighed and rested his head on Geralt’s shoulder. “Everyone always expects me to be so… ahhhh…” He gave a frantic wave of his hands, “all the fucking time. It gets a bit much, even for me.” He admitted, feeling strangely vulnerable. </p><p>Even around Geralt he was always the story teller and the extravagant poetic. Geralt struggled to express himself at times and Jaskier picked up the slack. He didn’t mind. Out of the two of them, he was the more eloquent one, and it was his role in their friendship. </p><p>Geralt grunted. “I can go.”</p><p>Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s hand before he could move and looked the witcher in the eyes. “No. Don’t.”</p><p>“You want to be alone.” Geralt looked, quite rightly, confused. </p><p>Jaskier sighed. “I don’t want to be around people.” He amended. </p><p>“But…”</p><p>“You don’t count as people.” Jaskier insisted firmly. “Please don’t go.”</p><p>Geralt smirked as he looked around the tiny room that was clearly made for just one person. “It’s cheaper to share.” He noted.</p><p>An excuse.</p><p>It was always an excuse. There was this unspoken… thing between them. It wasn’t quite a relationship but it was different to friendship. There was a weird tension there that never existed between two good friends. They shared bedrolls, actual beds, bath water, meals… practically everything in their travelling lives was shared. At first it had been out of necessity but the coin was steady these days and they no longer <em>needed</em> to share. </p><p>And yet. </p><p>“It is cheaper.” Jaskier agreed.</p><p>Geralt stripped off and cleaned up the best he could without calling for a bath. They would have to ask for one in the morning but at least Geralt wasn’t covered in monster guts this time. Once he was ready for bed he laid back on the mattress, his long silver hair spilling over the pillows. Jaskier still had the covers wrapped around him and he wasn’t planning on letting them go any time soon but Geralt wouldn’t complain, he never did when Jaskier stole the covers in the night. </p><p>Jaskier curled up against Geralt’s chest and let out a sigh of relief. He really had meant it when he’d said that Geralt didn’t count as people. He was one of the few people on the Continent that Jaskier could be around when he needed to recharge his energy, in fact it was almost better to be with Geralt than alone. </p><p>Still, even now, the silence was stifling. </p><p>Geralt’s fingers threaded through Jaskier’s hair as they lay there in the darkness and the silence. Jaskier felt like he could have purred under the rhythmic ministrations of the witcher’s hands, but the quiet was making his thoughts seem too loud. </p><p>They were always too loud. </p><p>“Tell me about the hunt.” He asked, tentatively breaking the silence.</p><p>Geralt’s hand stilled in his hair for a few beats but then he started again, tugging at the knots where Jaskier had been messing it up earlier in the day. </p><p>“What do you want to know?” Geralt answered with his own question, his voice a low gruff rumbling in the dark. </p><p>“Everything.” Jaskier breathed. “Make it up if you have to.”</p><p>He could practically hear the eye roll from Geralt. “I’m not making it up, Jaskier.”</p><p>“Then tell me all the wonderfully nerdy things you know about vampires.” Jaskier insisted. </p><p>“It was a bruxa. You know they aren’t just vampires. It’s more complex than that.” Geralt grumbled. </p><p>“There we go. Just like that. I like your voice.” He admitted. “It’s soothing.”</p><p>Geralt scoffed. “Says the bard.”</p><p>Jaskier whined and buried his face into Geralt’s chest. “You don’t even like my voice.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence. </p><p>“I do.” Geralt grumbled. </p><p>“Nah.” Jaskier muttered. “Don’t lie.”</p><p>“I’m not.” Geralt’s hand moved from Jaskier’s hair down his back and Jaskier felt himself being pulled closer. He snuggled into Geralt’s chest quite happily.</p><p>“Tell me.” He asked, bordering on pleading. </p><p>Geralt took a long heavy breath as he gathered his thoughts and it took all of Jaskier’s patience not to push his friend. </p><p>“You have… fuck.” Geralt snarled and buried his face into Jaskier’s hair. </p><p>Jaskier stayed silent but drew out the pattern from his lute on Geralt’s chest as best he could from memory. </p><p>“Your voice is home.” Geralt mumbled. “It’s warm. Beautiful.”</p><p>“Beautiful?” Jaskier’s heart began to race in his chest and he had no doubt that the witcher could feel it too. </p><p>“Hmm. Yes, like the sirens only you don’t try to kill me.” Geralt seemed to laugh at his own joke but Jaskier was still stuck on beautiful.</p><p>“You think my voice is beautiful?” He squeaked. </p><p>“You are beautiful.” Geralt replied with such sincerity that Jaskier felt like he was going to burst. </p><p>Instead he let out a stream of sounds and pulled the covers over his head. </p><p>“Jaskier?” Geralt asked quietly and tugged at the edge of the sheets but Jaskier held them tight. </p><p>He was blushing too much. </p><p>Geralt thought he was beautiful.</p><p>
  <em>Geralt.</em>
</p><p>Oh fuck!</p><p>He whined pitifully. </p><p>“Is. Is that alright?” Geralt’s voice was muffled through the covers and Jaskier could barely hear anything over the sound of his own heart. “Your heart, are you ok?”</p><p>“Fuck, Geralt.” Jaskier groaned and pulled the covers from off his head, glaring at the witcher. “Are you trying to kill me?"</p><p>Geralt seemed taken aback. “No?”</p><p>“You. You’re being all… nice!” He sat up and waved his hands in the witchers face. “It’s. It’s too much.”</p><p>Geralt frowned. “You don’t want me to be nice?”</p><p>“No. Yes. No. Oh I don’t know!” Jaskier jumped up and tried desperately to calm his heart.</p><p>Geralt huffed. “You are being confusing tonight.” </p><p>“Yeah well, I’m not feeling like myself.” Jaskier muttered. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Jaskier?” Geralt slowly sat up and moved towards the end of the bed, like he was scared Jaskier would spook and run a mile.</p><p>He wasn’t wrong.</p><p>Jaskier licked his lips and wrapped his arms around his chest. </p><p>“Forgive me if I’m reading this wrong. I’m not good at, well, this.” Geralt snarled quietly and frowned then took a deep breath. </p><p>“Reading what wrong?” The words fell from Jaskier’s lips before he could stop them. </p><p>Geralt didn’t answer. Instead Jaskier was pulled back towards the bed and Geralt’s lips were hovering over his so tantalisingly close and yet so far. Jaskier whimpered as his knees knocked against the edge of the mattress. One of Geralt’s hands was holding his wrist and rubbing circles against the skin there with a thumb, the other was cupping Jaskier’s cheek so tenderly. He could almost hear the swell of music surrounding them in the moment. Geralt’s warm breath tickled his lips and Jaskier swallowed. </p><p>Gods, if Geralt didn’t kiss him now then he was fucked. </p><p>Royally fucked. </p><p>“Can I?” Geralt murmured, his warm amber eyes watching Jaskier intently, taking in every movement of Jaskier’s eyes and every shaking breath. </p><p>“Please.” Jaskier stammered. </p><p>And Geralt kissed him. </p><p>Oh gods, did Geralt kiss him. It was everything Jaskier had ever dreamed of and more. It was tender and slow where he’d imagined it would be rough and bruising. There was love where he’d imagined there would be pure lust. There was a hand on his wrist, pulling him down to sit with Geralt on the bed, where he’d pictured hands in his hair and being pushed up against a wall. </p><p>He couldn’t breathe. </p><p>He didn’t want to breathe. </p><p>He didn’t need to breathe. </p><p>He just needed Geralt. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Well perhaps he did need to breathe a little. He panted as he pulled away from the witcher. His eyes were still shut, he couldn’t remember shutting them, but he was scared that if he opened them then Geralt would disappear and he’d be alone, truly alone. </p><p>“G-Geralt?” He mumbled. </p><p>Geralt rested his forehead against Jaskier’s and Jaskier let out a sigh. His eyes slowly opening to find the witcher gazing back at him. </p><p>Gazing with such adoration that Jaskier was sure he’d stepped into a fairy tale or a dream. </p><p>“Is this alright?”</p><p>Jaskier let out a small laugh. “Yeah. More than alright. It’s perfect.”</p><p>Geralt smiled. “So I haven’t ruined your evening?”</p><p>Jaskier pulled back and hit Geralt lightly in the arm. “Geralt!” He pouted. </p><p>Geralt shrugged. “You wanted to be alone.”</p><p>Jaskier pressed his lips against Geralt’s in a chaste kiss and then bumped their noses together as they pulled apart. “My darling, there is no one else I would rather be alone with, but you.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I hoped you all enjoyed this little one-shot. </p><p>Come find me on <a href="https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and maybe let me know what you thought :) </p><p>-Yaz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>